fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phobos Valhalla
Phobos Valhalla 'is a anti-hero of Fairy Tail - Starlight. Appearance Phobos has purple eyes, and silver hair. His outfit is pretty basic. He wears brown shoes, and a pair of shoes in the same color, and a white high collar shirt, with blue lines on the collar, and a brown coat, and a loose blue bow tie. Personality Phobos has, in fact, have a very difficult to deal genius. On first consideration, his unbeatable pride, which gives him strength. He, unlike his brother, is not overtly arrogant or narcissistic, guarding its own code of honor that keeps him away from selfishness of the Brother He learned early to use the Territory, but is not fully confident in his abilities because he don't knows the magic limits, so he almost never goes on missions that require much force of him, and is also very smart and intelligent, resolving hard problems with easy, and being a natural strategist, and a bookworm He still has a natural gift for lies, telling a lie in a very natural way, and it is almost impossible to discern whether he is lying or telling the truth, and that it has also developed an amazing ability that allows him almost instantly detect lies Finally, he still has a charitable side just seen, that gives he a sense of justice and mercy, something that his Brother definitely don't have History Phobos was born and was created at the residence of his family, the Tower of Valhalla. The Tower is located in the center of Penton Town in Fiore northwest. There he developed a passion for books, and through them, taught himself the basics of his magic, Territory. Later, his parents died and Deimos, his older brother, who was already famous at the time, taught him to develop his powers, until Phobos began to eliminate the Dark Guilds in the name of the Council, shortly after receiving the Opal Star. Synopsis Prologue Arc Phobos has constant nightmares about the attack on the last guild Dark Guild that he destroyed, the Black Knight, and his battle against Ceres Golden Ring arc Earlier in the arc, Phobos learns about the Ring and discusses this with Bayer, and soon after, has a vision of the Opal, and realizes that she gave him the mission to leave the ring safely. After that, he, Greed (Bayer), Lust and Wrath help the Fairy Tail Mages to take the Ring safely to the Archaeological Society, and engage in the battle against the Gang of Bandits Mages. Equipaments Opal Star One of the Heaven Stars. It allows Phobos see snippets of the future, and prevents it from falling into ilussions. She has a sister relationship with the Sapphire Star, which belongs to Deimos. It also slows the lifetime of the user, slowing physical aging it. Unlike the Diamond Star, in which you really stop growing, the user of Opal continues to grow, only the appearance of it take longer to evolve (According to Phobos, it'll just look like 13 years when you 24). Represents the Hope. Magic and Abilities Territory The magic of it, Territory, distorts space and time, allowing many uses for control the reality: *'Brun Hilde - Hurls a bolt of energy on the floor, that warps the reality, creating a trail of destruction. *'Sieg Fried' - Does the reality explode at a certain point. The explosions can be concentrated at a target, or a lot of targets. *'Geir Driful '- Phobos releases a wave of colorful and glowing energy, that causes a trail of destruction in the chosen area. *'Svaldi Fari '- A spell of physical combat, in which the hands of Phobos are surrounded by a small amount of Eternano, that even little, gives him powerful attacks and a tremendous force. *'Gullin Bursti '- One of the most powerful spells of Phobos, in which he launches a wave of swirling energy that expands upward at high speed, creating a tornado of energy. Combat Abilities *'Enhanced Magic Power' - Phobos has already shown a lot of magical power to support his magic. This stands out mainly by the use of powerful spells with ease. *'Enhanced Speed' - His speed is also an utile abilite. Taking advantage of his height, Phobos is able to dodge attacks easily and uses great speed as a strategic advantage in battle. *'Enhanced Durability' - Moreover, its durability in battle is also quite high, despite his fragile appearance. This durability is useful in many fights, and it also helps to better recognize the strengths and weaknesses of the opponent. *'Hand to Hand Combatent' - Although his physical age does not add physical strength in fights, Phobos already shown to have a resonable physical force for the fights, amplifying it using his magic.